


Not Of His Own Design

by gamma_gray



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Angst and Feels, Backstory, Character Death, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Drabble, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression, References to Illness, Sad Ending, Soft Elijah Kamski, Young Elijah Kamski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamma_gray/pseuds/gamma_gray
Summary: Elijah Kamski had already figured out all the coding and inner machinations of the androids. Now all they needed was an image, and he knew just the perfect models for the task.





	Not Of His Own Design

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a thought piece than a solid story. AKA, don't expect the most expertly written and descriptive story ever or you will be disappointed. I had this idea one day, thinking about who or what the designs of the androids might've been based off of and then boom, I thought of this. 
> 
> This explores the hypothetical history of the RT600 (Chloe), AX400 (Kara), EM400 (Jerry), KL900 (Lucy), PJ500 (Josh), WR600 (Ralph), PL600 (Simon/Daniel), RK200 (Markus), and RK800 (Connor) androids. This isn't exactly canon compliant, since appearances are used for multiple different android lines, but I thought it was an interesting idea nonetheless. 
> 
> I'm leaving it as a one-shot for now, but of other people like it, I might go more in depth into this concept as a complete universe.

Elijah Kamski’s android designs did not come out of nowhere. Yes, he was a smart man and artistic in his own right, but he did not create their appearances out of nothing. He had friends, family, muses. Every android released was modelled after someone he knew. 

The first android he created, he knew exactly who he wanted her to be. His dear younger sister Chloe, who had stuck with him his entire life. She was just starting college when Elijah called her that fateful day to ask her that favor. He wanted his first proper android to be modelled after his sister, his sweet, hopeful little sister who was always the more optimistic of the pair. 

However, she never got to model. She died in a car crash on her way to his old home. Their family had a closed casket funeral for her. Her body was far too mutilated for any eyes to handle. Elijah resigned himself to the fact that he would never see Chloe alive ever again. 

With only old photographs and videos to go off of, he was never able to get the look right. All of his prototype RT600s came out butchered. Elijah grew more and more frustrated by the day, everytime he made a mistake in the design was another stab in his heart. He came close, after months and months of experimentation. He remembered when he first activated that original Chloe. Her voice, created from voice samples of those old videos and phone calls, greeted him. The world around him faded away. Finally his sister was there, right in front of him, wearing that blue dress Chloe loved. 

Elijah rushed forward to hug the last remnants of his sister that he had. 

The rest of the androids were also, much more obvious choices.

Alyse Xavier, one of Elijah’s friends that he’d met in their first year of university, would be the face of the soon to be released AX400 series. She was a kind woman, if a bit anxious. They were a successful studying duo, always staying up late into the night reading together. When he’d first asked her to model for him, she hesitated. Eventually he got the call that she was on her way to his office, and the rest was history.

Ethan Macht was always an option. They met each other in a robotics class in high school. He was eccentric, Elijah even considered him annoying at first, but he grew on him over time. He had a good impact on his life, urging him to come out of his shell a little bit more, which he was grateful for. Ethan had been enthusiastic when asked to model, and even more excited when he learned he would be the voice of the EM series as well. Elijah decided that a change could be made to the code to tailor the personality of this series into a more Ethan-like spunk. 

Kelly Laurence was a stable person in his life ever since they first met in the library one day at university. She was a psychology major, so they didn’t see each other very often, but they formed an unlikely friendship regardless. The idea of being the face and voice for a new line of androids sprung up one afternoon when Elijah had her over for coffee. She seemed honored more than anything that Elijah had considered her. She requested weekly updates on the progress of the KL line, and Elijah was more than happy to oblige.

Parker Jackson actually approached him one day for an idea for a new line of androids. He brought up the idea of teacher’s assistant androids, one’s to substitute for teachers when they can’t make it to class. They talked the idea over at dinner, and Parker was there every step of the way to help Elijah in the progress of the PJ line of androids. 

Wesley Reynolds was confused when the idea for modelling was brought up. Elijah was visiting his country home where he’d resigned himself. Wesley had brought him out for a walk around his property and asked him multiple questions about the androids he was creating. He’d said that a few more helping hands around his property couldn’t hurt, and that he wouldn’t mind the company. Elijah had an epiphany then, and sprung the opportunity on him days later. It was a plus that the WR600s were beloved by all the large Urban Farms as well upon their release. 

Trey Robinson and Elijah met in gym class in their sophomore year of high school. He’d helped Elijah once with the weights in the weight room one day, and they started talking about their shared interest in classical music, something Elijah did not expect from the tall, slightly intimidating, boy. The two lost contact, but reunited at a class reunion years later. Trey was more than willing to lend his image and voice to the new line of androids Elijah had cooked up. The TR400s were born. 

Peter Louis had moved back to England after their last semester of university ended. He was only there for the four years while he studied. He was extremely helpful, and had the biggest heart. He didn’t think he deserved to be the face of an android line at first, but was eventually persuaded by Elijah, and in the end modelled for the PL line of house care assistants. 

The next android to be created wasn’t apart of any line. Not yet, anyway. It was a gift to one of Elijah’s friends, the famous painter Carl Manfred. As he aged, Carl lamented that some of the older home model androids just weren’t up to the task of his care extensive care needs. He needed a shiny new model more tailored to him. Elijah quickly went to work on a new model, but when it came down to the image, he was at a lost for the first time in forever. Inspiration eluded him for a few weeks until he got a surprise email from his friend in one of his coding classes back in the day. Riley Katchadorian was the perfect candidate. He was confident, well built, and had a smooth-as-chocolate voice. Carl expressed his appreciation for the gift after the RK200 was sent to him. He had no idea that he would be leading an android revolution in the future, but he was not surprised. Markus was every bit like Riley. 

Elijah had taken a break from creating androids after he’d left CyberLife. He moved into his reclusive home with his Chloe androids, and life was good. Life was even better with Connor in it. Connor and Elijah had known each other practically since they were born. Connor was there every step of Elijah’s journey. They’d remained best friends all their lives, like they were meant to be together. There was always something there, under the surface, certain emotions, feelings. Neither of them acknowledged it for awhile, scared of the change it might bring. 

But one night in Elijah’s living room, he decided to take that chance, and risk all repercussions. Luckily, Connor kissed back. They worked well together as a couple, and it wasn’t long before Connor moved in with him. Adjusting to this new life came easy to them, and a year later, too soon for some but too late in their minds, they were married. It was a highly secretive ceremony, with only their very close family and friends attending. The media never found out about them, which Elijah liked. After leaving CyberLife, he had come to appreciate his, and now their privacy. 

It seemed, though, that he had unfinished business. The new CEO of CyberLife approached him via email with a proposition for a prototype android detective. Elijah was hesitant at first, but agreed to take on the task. So he spent his time on the most complicated code he’d ever written, Connor standing at his side all the way. 

His spouse was the most obvious choice for the appearance of the android. Connor was always a logical and analytical person, something that always mixed well with Elijah’s own personality. So Connor sat down in his office, just like the rest of the models had, and allowed Elijah to apply all the dots to his face. Once his face was mapped, the design was sent for 3D printing, and his voice was recorded. He noticed an awful lot of coughing from Connor, but ignored it for the time being.

But days later, Connor’s declining health became dangerous, and Elijah insisted on him seeing a doctor. Connor, being the stubborn man he was, disagreed until Elijah practically forced him into a taxi which took them to the hospital. By that time, it was too late. His pneumonia had been left untreated for too long, and had progressed to the point that his death was pretty much confirmed. Elijah didn’t leave his side once during this time. He held his hand, Connor’s grip growing weaker by the hour. He was too weak to speak by that point, and he’d begun to cough up blood. It was horrifying. His last words were spoken in a whisper to Elijah, for his ears only. 

Elijah hid his identity to attend his funeral. He visited his grave as often as possible. He spent the next months mourning his lover. His Chloes made good company, but none of them could fill the specific void in his heart that Connor had occupied. He watched the android revolution unfold from the safety of his cold home. He lived everyday in the past, unable to think about the future, or even the present for that matter. Deep into his grief, he ignored all attempts of contact from his close friends and family. Emails piled up in his inbox, letters sat unopened in his mail box, and he didn’t care. There was little he cared about anymore.

It was just him and his Chloes left. Shadows of his sister that had left him all too early those years ago. When the revolution had ended, they asked him for their freedom. He thought of his sister’s free spirit, what she would have thought about the subject of deviancy. He allowed them to leave, watching them go one by one.

The Chloe in the blue dress stayed. She always stayed, forever by his side. No matter how many times Elijah had reassured her that she was free to leave, she declined his offer. “I want to be here with you, Elijah. I’ve been here my entire life, and I have no intention of leaving.” It was just them now. Him and his Chloe. Watching the world turn on from the darkness of his cold, empty house. All warmth had left long ago, only a small candle flame was left, held in the hands of the Chloe in the blue dress.

“Me neither.” Elijah responded.


End file.
